America!
by HiThisMyPenName
Summary: Mikan see's Natsume kissing her second cousin, Luna. In their Sakura Tree! On their anniversary! To avoid getting more hurt, Mikan took her adopted son, Youchi, and her best friend, Hotaru, to America. What will happen to everyone?
1. Episode One: Luna?

_**America?**_

Summary: Mikan see's Natsume kissing her second cousin, Luna. In _their_ Sakura Tree! On their anniversary! To avoid getting more hurt, Mikan took her adopted son, Youchi, and her best friend, Hotaru, to America. What will happen to everyone, especially Natsume? Flames accepted.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Luna?

It was December 24, the day before Christmas. But, it's also the day that Natsume and Mikan officially became a couple. That reason is way better than 'Christmas Eve!'. Anyways, it was their 7th anniversary and Mikan had prepared a dinner date.

(Mikan's P.O.V)

I was sitting in my now, two-star bed, staring outside of my window and I saw Natsume towards our Sakura Tree. Perfect. Now I can tell him all about tonight! The date was at the Crown Restaurant and I had booked a really expensive table! It had a red cover on it with red and white rose petals all over it and a shiny, gold candle! I'm so excited! Aaaaghh! Hehe! I also bought a smooth, red dress that went up to my knee and was split in the side. It had white lining and I had matching red gloves and shoes along with it.

(End of Mikan's P.O.V)

Mikan got changed into a teal, summer dress with flip-flops and ran off to see Natsume. When she got to the Sakura Tree there was a bit of wind and some white-pink petals fell off, swirling in the wind. _Man! This is a perfect picture that I might paint for Natsume! _thought Mikan. You see, even though Mikan wasn't very maths wise smart, but she was art smart? Yeah, that's it! So, Mikan took out her pink, expensive mobile phone that Natsume bought for her a few months ago and took a picture. _It's so beautiful! _Mikan suddenly remembered that she was here for Natsume, not petals and had a plan to surprise him! She used the Invisibility Alice that she stole from someone and went in front of the Sakura Tree. She was still looking at the picture on her phone until she heard giggling, like her second cousin's, _Luna?_ Mikan looked up and saw Luna kissi- no, making out with Natsume on the Sakura Tree. She gasped, then started crying, very softly so that Natsume wouldn't hear. If you readers can hear small glass smashing onto stone floor, that was Mikan's heart, falling apart. (Rhymey Rhymey!) "N-N-N-Natsume…" Mikan whispered, tears never-ending. She wiped away her tears and ran away. As soon asshe was, like, near a school door, Natsume looked at her and heard crying. _Must be another fan girl in tears…_ thought Natsume. Luna smirked evilly as she knew exactly who it was. _Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. You're not good enough for Natsume! See, he wants me now! Hahaha!_

(Where Mikan Is)

Hotaru was walking towards Mikan's room to ask if she could use her Baka Gun on her to test it out. Even if Mikan said no, the ice queen will still do it. Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun out when she heard crying. She thought it sounded like Mikan and slammed the door open.

"Mikan! What's wrong? What happened?" asked Hotaru, with a bit of concern in her voice. Mikan looked up from her pillow. She had red eyes and puffed out cheeks. _Hyuuga…_ thought Hotaru. She put her hands on Mikan's shoulders and asked what happened. Mikan calmed down and told her the story. Hotaru was filled with fury and stormed out of the room towards Natsume's room. Well, she went there because Natsume's window was in perfect position to the Sakura kicked the door open and pulled out her Baka Bazooka and opened the window. _This is for my best friend…_ and shot. All the students could hear Luna's screeches, Natsume's screams and knew it best to stay away from Hotaru Imai for a while. Mikan came up behind Hotaru.

She said, "You didn't have to do that but….that was amazing! Ha! Suck on _that_, Natsume Hyuuga!" Hotaru stared at her friend in shock but shook it off. "C'mon Hotaru!" Mikan dragged Hotaru to the Principal's Office.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I'm going to ask to transfer to Alice School in America!"

"Why?"

"To get away from it all."

"Ok"

Mikan smiled, thankfully, at Hotaru and knocked on the sleek, wooden door. "Come in!" said the principal. Mikan and Hotaru both entered the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to transfer to the Alice School in America….to train my SEC alice better!" said Mikan. "U-um… can I bring Hotaru to guard me there and could Youchi come? You see, if I'm not there, Youchi will go all over the place and skip all his lessons and missions!"

"Hmmm…"murmured the principal, "Ok, you may go, but, you have to go tomorrow morning or else, you'll miss the flight." He smiled at Mikan and she smiled back. "I'll buy a house for you three tonight because, they don't have any student rooms there, k?"

"Hai!" Mikan and Hotaru said and walked out of the room. Hotaru looked at Mikan and did a small smile.

"Now, all we have to do is tell Youchi!" said, Hotaru.

**Done! Wow, I'm tired! Anyways, I think that the next chapter might be a bit short but, oh well! It's called…Youchi, We're leaving! Ok! Thanks for reading! (waves away)**

**-neverendingideas101**


	2. Episode Two: Yoichi, We're Leaving!

_**Yoichi, We're leaving**_

"_Now all we have to do is tell Yoichi," said Hotaru._

Mikan smiled and bounced, happily, towards Yoichi's Room. Meanwhile, Hotaru used the glass elevator that she blackmailed Willy Wonka into giving into the school. No-one knows how, she just did. _Baka…_ thought Hotaru, _This elevator has been here for the past three years. And I let her announce it! How stupid can she be? _While Hotaru was at Yoichi's door, waiting for Mikan, Mikan ran across a Hallway, turned right, ran upstairs, turned left, hallway, turned right, ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Finally, Mikan reached Yoichi's door and found Hotaru eating crab brains. "Baka, you could have taken the elevator with me!" Hotaru shook her head while it was in her hand.(Remember, she's eating crab brains on the other hand!) Mikan's jaw dropped to the floor. _Oh. My. God!_ thought Mikan. She shook her head as if she was trying to shake away the elevator and be proud that she decided to be healthy, not lazy. Then, Mikan knocked on the hard, wooden door. First, Mikan and Hotaru could hear Yoichi's soft yawns and footsteps, coming to the door. After that, it was the click of the lock and then Yoichi was there.

"Oka-san?" asked the grey-haired boy, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and smiled at Mikan. "What's up?"

Mikan looked him in the eye and took him gently by the shoulders. "We're going to America," she said. Yoichi was really happy!

"You mean me, you and otou-san are going to live there?" Yoichi asked, jumping towards the ceiling. Mikan bit her lip, Hotaru looked down and Yoichi stopped being cheerful.

"You see, Yo-chan-" Mikan said.

"Natsume's not coming," interrupted Hotaru. Yoichi's hands trembled and he asked why Natsume wasn't coming. Mikan sighed and told the little guy everything that happened, Natsume, Luna, Anniversary and wasted money. Yoichi felt anger towards Natsume and this Luna girl so, he used his alice to get back at the crappy duo, Natsume Hyuuga along with his man-stealer sidekick, Luna Koizumi! Together, they are crap but as individuals they are…..still crap…oh well…

**(Natsume's room)**

Luna Koizumi was sitting on the new, leather couch in Natsume's room, waiting for him to watch the movie with her. Suddenly, she saw white things floating in the air and then, they swarmed around Luna as she screamed her lungs out. Natsume burst through the bedroom door, to see what was happening. After all of that commotion, he got Luna to fall asleep and said, "Yoichi."


	3. Episode Three: Goodbye

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been such a b**** and not updated. Thanks to everyone who was reading and just tell me if you have any ideas for the story so I can see what I can do! Also, **_**Claerine,**_** SECRETT!**

**Mikan: Finally! Do you know how long I've been out of acting? 4 Months! Gah! Nicole-san!**

**Natsume: I hate you...**

**Me: MEHHHHHHHH.**

**Natsume: ...**

**Mikan: (With finger in air and has a spotlight) Nicole doesn't own Gakuen Alice! ON WITH DA STORYY!**

Goodbyes

"Ruka-pyon, We'll call you as soon as we get there!" Mikan squealed, giving Ruka Nogi her world famous bear-grip hug. Ruka's arms flailed about while as he was choking. After a near death goodbye, here comes another near death worse-than-before goodbye. Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand, pulled him close, jumped 15 metres back and...PSHONG!(I do not know what that word should be so...)

Ruka's was blasted in the air by Hotaru's new invention The Stomach Bomb! Suddenly, Hotaru appeared in a graduation suit in front of a chalkboard with the invention drawn on it.

Hotaru opened her mouth and..."!" Mikan stared at her best friend with one eyebrow up. She grabbed Yoichi and pushed him towards the plane.

"Walk away, Yoichi, Walk away," Mikan muttered, under her breath. They walked inside the plane and saw Hotaru sitting on one of the chairs, drinking a cocktail with an umbrella in it and staring outside the window. Mikan and Yoichi, frightened I shall add, sat together on a two seater, I guess. Yoichi reached for Mikan's face and kissed her cheek. Mikan smiled and tried to forget all about Natsume.

(Back at the Academy)

Natsume walked into the classroom. As he looked out the window, he saw a little girl fly across the sky and into the Northern Woods. He shrugged, _That girl can get out herself..._

He sat down into his wooden, not-really-comfortable seat. Then, a little slut opened the door and did a slutty little dance in the front of the room which you were supposed to call walking. Not too far behind her was her little bumblebee workers – Wakako Usami, the girl desperate for popularity and Hiroko Chiyo, Luna's old friend who just transferred. She strode across to Natsume and sat down next to him.

"Hey Natsu-chan!" she squeaked, hugging him round his neck. Natsume made a little smile at her.

"Hi, Mikan," he said back, with just the tiniest bit of emotion. Everyone was shocked but they just hid it. Natsume scanned the entire room with his eyes narrowed. Sumire gave out a confused look with her mouth slightly open.

Later On In Natsume's Room

"So, Nat-Nat, what movie are we going to watch?" the ugly, little mo-fo skank asked from the living room. Natsume showed her the film Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. She clapped her hands and smiled widely. " Nattie, can you get me some water?"

"Sure," Natsume said, coolly. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, slowly. Luna looked around and quickly snatched her bag. She was trying to find a bottle labelled, 'Natsume's Eyes: Mikan'. So that's what made Natsume think she was Mikan!

**(Me: You disgusting, bi-**

**Luna: Hey, Hey! It was just in the script!**

**Me: Oh yeah...Hehe, Sorry...)**

Luna was stressing out. She was slapping her bag everywhere, almost ripping apart the seams of her Hermes Birkin. The exact one that Beyonce bought. Even though she didn't know it, the small, PLASTIC bottle fell out of her bag and rolled across in front of Natsume's feet. Luna thought, _Oh, come on! Where is that stupid little thing? God, I could turn into myself again anytime! I'll turn back into the real me: Luna Koizu-_

"Luna?" roared Natsume, glaring at the girl on his couch. He threw the bottle at her which she used her cat-like reflects against and caught. She smirked, carrying her bag, about to go. Until Natsume pushed her against the door. His hands were stretching out like he was having a Rough-House fight. "WHERE IS MIKAN!" Luna shoved off his arms and disappeared into smoke. All he found left was a note saying to go to Ruka's.

(Ruka's House)

"Mikan! How are you doing?" Ruka spoke through the phone. "Mikan? Mikan? Must be jetlag..." Ruka hanged up and put the phone back. Suddenly, he saw headlights through his window. "Aliens? !"

Then, Natsume burst through the door. "CALM DOWN, RUKA!" Ruka mumbled a little 'Ok,' and sat down onto his couch. "WHERE IS MIKAN!" Ruka looked down.

With very little volume, he said, "...America..." Natsume's eyes widened.

**Me: Whoah! Now that episode of 'America!' really took me by storm! Coming up next is Public Journal of a Prostitute and later on, Alchemists of Angora(I don't know this word either...) Place will be on!**

**Mikan: I was barely in this episode!**

**Me: You were in the phone scene?**

**Mikan: *Sigh* But I fell asleep...**

**Natsume: My throat hurts from all that yelling!**

**Luna: I'm sorry I made so many bloopers, you guys! It's not my fault that Natsume looked so funny while he was shouting!**

**Ruka: Tell me about it!**

**Natsume: I set fire to your door...**

**Me: See you guys later!**


	4. Bloopers 1

Bloopers #1!

**Me: Hello everyone, once again, I'm back from my 4 month snooze, (No, I wasn't in a coma!)**

**Hotaru: You're lucky that you're 4 month snooze gave me more time to invent!**

**Me: Good!**

**Natsume: *Glares***

**Me: *Tries not to even snigger* On with the bloopers! BTW This chapter is dedicated to KeroNya because she gave me the idea!**

_**Episode One: Behind The Scenes!**_

"Nicole-san, I don't think I can do this…" muttered Luna, staring down at her script. I shook her by the shoulders.

"YOU CAN DO THIS, YOU'RE LUNA KOIZUMI!" I screamed, all of the staff quickly rushed towards me, thinking that there was something wrong with me. "Move along, move along…" Luna breathed in and breathed out. Her eyes were closed and I left her dressing room to move onto the school field set.

I watched next to the camera as the most famous, Japanese actor took a picture in the wind. Wow….I'm such a good director! "CUT! NATSUME HYUUGA AND LUNA KOIZUMI, GET ON THE SET!" Then, Mikan came up to me, running.

"That scene was pretty easy! It felt really nice in the wind!" she said, cheerfully. I nodded, happily and shot the big question at her. Literally, I took out a gun that had a massive piece of paper inside of it and shot it across the sky. 'HOWS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH NATSUME HYUUGA GOING?', it said. She started blushing and looking at the great. I laughed on the inside, evilly.

"When's your date?" I asked, holding a long note on the 'e'.

"Tonight…" she whispered, quietly. "Please, don't tell the paparazzi!" I mouthed a little, 'okay', and pointed towards the set.

I watched the camera focus onto Natsume and Luna. Before it was on them, when it was behind a thick branch, Natsume was telling Luna to calm down and it will be okay. As the camera gradually moved towards them, Natsume was leaning closer and then the unexpected happened. Luna was laughing her head off and spit on Natsume's face. Everyone watched in shock then burst into laughter. I fell onto the ground, clutching my chest.

"C-C-Cut! Haha!" I hooted. Natsume glared at everyone, wiping his face. Even Mikan, couldn't stop laughing at her boyfriend. "Okay, take it again! Episode: Luna? Take Two!

Take Three!

Take Six!

Take Twelve!

Take Twenty-Four!

Take Forty-Eight! Whew! Finally! That was a good job, Luna! And Natsume…Meh."

_**Episode Two: Behind The Scenes!**_

"Let's get it moving people!" I yelled, strolling towards Yoichi's room. Holding Yoichi's hand, I couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek, HE WAS SO CUTE! He blushed a little – A lot of girls did that to him, especially me! As we arrived, the camera was already rolling. I rushed Yoichi into his room.

When Yoichi opened his door, all of the girls on the set came rushing to him and kissed him on the cheek. I sighed, "Come on, people, you can kiss him on the cheek later!"

_**Episode Three: Behind The Scenes**_

"Nicole, You know I'm going to start laughing again…" muttered Luna, her chin resting on her palms.

"You'll be fine and anyway, I love teasing Natsume," I said, smirking. Luna nodded, unconsciously.

"Okay, everyone! Starting from when Natsume pushes Luna, now! Episode: Goodbye. Take One!"

"WHERE IS MIKAN?" Natsume roared. Luna looked into his eyes and but her lip. Then, she started sniggering. A dark aura started growing around Natsume.

"This is going to be a looooong day…" I sighed, rubbing my temples.

**I don't own Gakuen Alice! See you next time on America! **

**Me: (Like those girls speaking at the credits) Well, that was one bloopers video! I can't wait for the next episode! Up next, Other Ways Than Essex and after that, MassiveVille!**


	5. EpisodeFour: I Wish You Were Here

**Episode Four: I Wish You Were Here**

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE, EVERYONEE! (This was originally made on New Year's Eve)**

**Mikan: Yay! *Pops a party cracker***

**Natsume: Yay...**

**Me: Gaylord.**

**Nastume: Wha-**

**Me: On with the show! I don't own Gakuen Alice, sadly! BTW, This chapter came in at perfect timing, while I was listening to Wish You were here by Avril Lavigne. I advise you listen to it! This will be really short since I'm so sleepy but I bet it'll be longer next time! :D?  
><strong>

Natsume woke up the next morning, groaning. He stretched in his bed and reached under his pillow. Then, he pulled out a picture of him and Mikan dancing at last year's Winter Ball. They actually caught him smiling! Natsume let out a small, low chuckle. Then, he thought, _Mikan! Oh crap. _He sat up in his bed, clutching his hair. "Mikan..."

He got changed and jumped out of the window, remember where a certain tree is! Natsume sighed, reminiscing in the Sakura Tree. First, there was the time when they first met, of course.

_Natsume blasted the wall down, blowing an innocent girl away. He took a small glance at her. Wow, he thought, She's beautiful. Of course I won't tell her that though, I'll play it cool._

_Later on in the classroom._

_I'm so bored! Thought our raven-haired compadre. (__**Natsume: Don't call me that!**_

_**Me: Oooh! SOMEONE'S extra bitchy today!) **__Then, the beautiful girl walked in and took his world by storm. After her gliding entrance, just like an angel, she gracefully...tripped. Natsume, shocked at the event blurted out, "Polka Dots...Hmm...Different!" Mikan turned around and flushed red wine. She quickly went and sat next to Natsume, facing the opposite direction._

Natsume made a small smile at the memory. Then came rolling along, their first date!

"_I love the beach! Thanks Natsu-chan!" Mikan giggled, kissing Natsume's cheek and running away. Natsume looked away, hiding his blush. It would be embarrassing if Imai caught me blushing! He thought. Sadly, yet funnily, Hotaru was taking pictures that very second and had a video of Natsume talking to himself. Hehehe...I've struck the jackpot! She thought, evilly. Many passersbys stared with confusion at the bush next to the bench. Then, there was a large FLASH! Suddenly, Hotaru spoke, "You guys never saw anything, just two teenagers making out on the spot." That flash was actually that weapon in Men In Black. STILL, I don't know how she blackmails them. Maybe, she blackmailed them into giving her the weapon by almost forcing them to have sex with a sexually active aliens. Then, the people scuttled away. _

Natsume gripped his hair, _why did I fall for Luna's tricks? _He thought. When he went to Central Town, he stared at the Howalon store.

"_Natsume-kun! Can you please give me some fluffy candy?"_

"_Natsume! Howalon! Howalon!"_

"_Natsume, I'm sad right now...Howalon?"_

In the evening, Ruka and Natsume visited the Shitaki Bar and Grill. This was where everyone in Gakuen Alice went to when they wanted to sing...I guess... Natsume imagined Mikan singing there. Her voice would've been so angelic.

During the evening, Natsume thought about his many memories with Mikan. When he asked her out, their first kiss, their first date, their song...etc, etc. Then, he stood up and left the building. Ruka ran straight out after his friend.

"Natsume! NATSUME! Where are you going?" he shouted, frantically.

"I'm going to America."


	6. Episode Five: Reunion Failure

**Episode Five: Reunion Failure**

**Me: O-HAY-OH MIN-AY-SAAAAN!**

**Mikan: You're saying it wro-**

**Natsume: (puts finger on Mikan's lip) SHUT UP! You're going to make her sulk and make me look like an idiot in the episodes! **

**Me: Huh? Mikan-chan? **

**Mikan and Natsume: (Wave really fast with a small bead of sweat) H-Hi!**

**Me: (Smiles and waves back) On with the show!**

So, for the past, I dunno, four years, Natsume wasn't granted his wish to see Mikan in America simply because the headmaster found out what he did and had him expelled! No, I'm just joking! **(Me: Suckeeeeeeerrrs! Natsume: No-one fell for that! Me: You always ruin everything!) **He just couldn't go to America because the headmaster didn't want him to. Also, I may have made the headmaster change his mind because I'm the writer…(presses two index fingers together like Hinata from Naruto).

**First Day without Mikan:**

"Argh! Go away! Get the friction away from me! I hate that Luna, stupid guinea pig, stupid hose!" screamed Natsume, hitting his head against his sacred tree in The Northern Woods. (But he didn't say friction, guinea pig or hose - he said very rude words indeed. Wink for people who have watched this episode of How I Met Your Mother). Ruka sighed and patted Natsume's back. Then, Natsume jumped, turned around and kissed Ruka! Ew… Ruka pushed him away, rubbing his lips as hard as he could as if it would rub away the Natsume that was clinging on it. Natsume widened his eyes in shock and sighed at himself. _I have to get myself straightened up, _Natsume thought.

**First Month without Mikan:**

Natsume was getting better, although he was still obsessed over Mikan. There was a shrine that was hidden in his room just in case anyone would find it and embarrass him about it. Now, he carries it EVERYWHERE. Literally. Everywhere. He hugs it while he's in bed, while he walks through the hallway and anyone who laughs at it shall burn to death. There was also a noticeable amount of burned trees in the area. A secret only known to Ruka was kind-of weird. Natsume, whenever he walks, he has a whole bag of Mikan's hair from when she had a haircut and he makes a trail of it as if Mikan was going to follow behind it because it was her hair.

**Fifth Month without Mikan:**

Natsume finally stopped carrying a shrine, thanks to all the protests made by the other pupils. First time without the shrine, Natsume started to growl a lot and glare around the room at different objects but he soon got used to the fact that the shrine was pretty stupid. Although, he did sleep while hugging the shrine, if he felt too lonely.

**One Year without Mikan:**

Natsume sometimes thinks about Mikan but he's gotten used to the fact that she might never come back anymore. He's also recently been drinking and started going to his normal ways - player, douche bag, however you call it. He started to go out with Mai Morriksohn but he got bored with her and dumped her. The next day, he went out with Lily Kale for a three weeks but cheated on her three times a week, so.

**Now:**

"Natsumeeeeeeeeee!" screeched a jealous, red-haired guinea pig, chasing after Natsume. "Natsume!" The dark-haired boy turned around and seemed to get attacked by her imaginary flab.

"What do you want Amiko?" Natsume growled, flicking small pieces of dust off his shirt.

**Amiko Lane: Profile**

Name: Amiko Claire Lane

Age: 16 years old

School: Gakuen Alice

Gender: Girl

Why she is here: She is a transfer student that came from the same school as Mikan. She used to be one of Mikan's best friends in America but now that she met who Natsume is, she got jealous of Mikan and stopped being friends with her. Mikan used to say that there was a guy called Natsume, the one she stopped going out with because he cheated. This stupid guinea pig just didn't care - he was hot!

**(Me: No, not really…**

**Amiko: Yes, yes he is…**

**Mikan: Hmph! Shove off! Guinea pig… **

**Amiko: *Wide eyes*)**

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, walk around Central Town sometime?" asked Amiko, sounding hopeful (and desperate).

"No, I don't, go away," Natsume said, looking down on her as if he was a prince and she was a servant. Amiko didn't look the least bit desperate. She gave a lopsided grin and acted as if she that was a compliment.

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"Do you have brain damage or something?"

"Why, do you like girls with brain damage?" Natsume gave her the What-The-Friction face and walked away. Amiko suddenly smiled, showing her teeth and waved goodbye. The other students around her backed away with confusion in their eyes.

**IN CLASS**

"Natsume, Natsume! Listen, I've got a joke!" Amiko squealed, about to burst out laughing at her joke. Natsume's eyes bored into hers with coldness.

"What is it this time?" he asked, placing his dirty, filthy, messy, grass-filled, snot-green, ugly mugly mo-fo fugly shoes onto the table.

"WELL, why did Johnny tiptoe past the medicine cabinet?"

"WHY?" Natsume replied, sarcastically, leaning in closer with a fake shocked look on his face.

"Because he didn't want to wake the sleeping pills! Ha! Ha! I'm so funny!" Amiko burst out laughing and slapped her hand against Natsume's table each time. "Miss Lane, this is not the time for you to be making your stupid, non-funny jokes that no-one really cares about," Narumi said, dropping all of his papers on his desk so that it made a small yet somewhat intimidating sound? I don't know anymore - I'm stupid.

~HiThisMyPenName


End file.
